Book of Fire (RPG book)
The Book of Fire explores the Fire element, the fiercest and most destructive of the five elements. The Book of Fire is the third in a series of elemental sourcebooks for the Legend of the Five Rings Role-playing Game, books that explore the themes of the five elemental Rings. The Book of Fire explores the many aspects of samurai culture that center upon the tempestuous Fire Ring and its aspects. It includes an examination on kenjutsu, the way of the sword; a discussion of swordsmithing; the power of Fire magic; new Fire-centered Kiho and new monastic orders associated with Fire; and the Hundred Stances Dojo, a Fire-themed campaign setting that can be inserted into any L5R game. Credits * Written by: Dylan Birtolo, Kevin Blake, Marie Brennan, Shawn Carman, Robert Denton, Robert Hobart, Kim Hosmer, Dave Laderoute, Maxime Lemaire, Seth Mason, Eric Menge, Ryan Reese, Nick Volker * Edited by: Robert Hobart * Art Director: Shawn Carman * Cover Design: Robert Denton * Cover Artist: Mario Wibisono * Layout: Robert Denton * Original Graphic Design: Edge Entertainment * Artists: Aaron Acevedo, Attila Adorjany, Christopher Appel, Steve Argyle, Matthew S. Armstrong, Drew Baker, Stefano Baldo, Julie Baroh, beet, Jason Behnke, Leonardo Borazio, Noah Bradley, Adam Bray, Manuel Calderon, Mike Cappriotti, Luis Castro Torres, Brent Chumley, Miguel Coimbra, Storn Cook, Ed Cox, Edwin David, Maximilian Degen, Thomas Denmark, Michael Dixon, John Donahue, Cris Dornaus, Randy Elliot, Jason Engle, Esabra Studio, Shen Fei, Sam Flegal, Anthony Francisco, Garrie & Ifan, Felipe Gaona, Genzoman, Thomas Gianni, Joachim Gmoser, Gong Studios, Troy Graham, Anthony Grabski, Paul (Prof.) Herbert, Hector Herrera, Bryan Heyboer, Jeff Hill, Jeff Himmelman, Jon Hodgson, David Horne, Aurelien Hubert, Llyn Hunter, Lisa Hunt, Imaginary Friends Studio, Janine Johnston, Jaime Jones, Veronica Jones, Wen Juinn, Jason Juta, Michael Koch, Heather Kreiter, Alayna Laymer, Stephanie Law, Amandine Lebarre, Brandon Leach, April Lee, Eric Lofgren, Slawomir Maniak, Britt Martin, David Martin, Jorge Matar, Val Mayerik, Malcolm McClinton, Patrick McEvoy, Aaron Miller, John Moriarty, Tony Moseley, Jake Murray, Carlos NCT, William O’Conner, Mateus Ozminski, Jim Pavelec, Joshua Pinkas, Alessandra Pisano, Mark Poole, Chris Pritchard, Angga Satriohadi, Erich Schreiner, Adam Schumpert, Chris Seaman, Eddie Sharam, Brian Snoddy, Matthew Starbuck, Nikolay Stoyanov, A. Swedberg, Gemma Tegelaers, Charles Urbach, Steve Venters, Gabriel Verdon, Alain Viesca, Franz Vohwinkel, Mario Wibisono, Matt Wilson, Jarreau Wimberly, Matt Zeilinger * Production Manager: David Lepore * Senior Brand Manager: Todd Rowland * Chief Executive Officer: John Zinser * Design Team: Shawn Carman, Robert Hobart * Head Playtester: Brian Bates * Playtesters: Team 1 (Dave Smith, Patrick Chen, Aien Elmi, Jason Kang, Ki Chang Kim, Roger Liang, Arthur Nguyen); Team 4 (Becca Hobart, Kevin Blake, Todd Stites, Daniel Briscoe); Team 6 (Timar Long, Erykah Fasset, Chad Kirby, Mike Brodu, Maxime Lemaire, Ray Rupp); Team 7 (Jason Shafer, Nathan Shafer, Matt Strout, Liza Strout, Joe White, Terry Moore, Eric Newlin); Team 8 (Edward Reynolds, Brebouillet Mathieu, David Whitney, Richard Whitney, Stuart Biggs, Robert Knight); Team 8b (Michael Hill, Shane Pheeney, Chaedy Ritherdon, Tarl Cowly); Team 8c (Thomas Atwood, Ryan Castilla, Henry Joiner, Brandon Woodmen); Team 17 (Tom Lewis, Jamie Kipp, Gavin O’Hearn, Shawn MacLean, John Taylor); Team 18 (Dave Laderoute, Mike Clark, Chris Talarico, Chris Masdea, Lee Vollum, Richard Hewitt, Bill Hrenchuck); Team 19 (Charles Caswell, Vincent Stantion, Eddie Sweeden, Chuck Sweeden, Justin Cross, Fox Whitworth); Team 20 (Matt Tyler, Timothy Hill, Stephen Mumford, Matthew Linkswiler, Paul Casagrande, Robert Zapf); Team 21 (James Freeman-Harris, Sarah Koz, David Wright, James Mosingo); Team 22 (Scott Shepard, Dawn Dalton, Andrew Doud, Justin Davidson, Jon Huskey, Trista Lillis); Team 23 (James Wagner, Kevin Pason, Ryan Bataglia, Chris Foster, Jim Friedman, Jason Whiston, Phil Jenicek, Dan Sulin, Izzy Lombardi-Friedman); Team 24 (Tony Love, Kassandra Mullin, Brian Tieken, Kimberly Wajer-Scott, Phillip Scott, Nicholas Love, Jerry Fleenor, Patrick Williams) Jim Friedman, Izzy Friedman, Jay Becknell, Mandy Spice Table of Contents Introduction (page 6) * Fiction with Hida Kaike fleeing ignominiously toward Maisuna Shiro. * What Is This Book? * Symbolism of Fire * Fire and Skills * Fire Advantages and Disadvantages ** Advantages ** Disadvantages ** The Full Attack Stance * Fire-Based L5R Campaigns Chapter One: The Fires of War (Page 19) * Fiction with Daidoji Hideaki being killed by Ujina Goro in a duel. * Fire and the way of Kenjutsu ** The History of Kenjutsu ** Kenjutsu Training * Kenjutsu Schools ** Niten: The Way of Two-Swords Kenjutsu ** Niten and Dueling ** The Sword-Saints * Fire and the Way of the Knife ** The Art of Small-Bladed Combat ** Practitioners of Small-Blade Styles *** The Yoritomo family of the Mantis Clan *** The Crab Clan *** The Ujina family of the Hare Clan *** The Shosuro Assassins of the Scorpion Clan * Hitsu-do: The Martial Art of Fire ** Hitsu-do: Rituals and Practices ** Hitsu-do Tournaments * The Life of the Swordsman at War ** Caste on the Front Lines ** Life on the Front Lines ** Swords on the Battlefield: The Pursuit of Glory Chapter Two: The Fires of Magic (Page 43) * Fiction with the seppuku of the tainted hermit Shin-Shin * The Nature of Fire ** Elemental Fire * The Devotees of Fire Magic ** The Asahina of the Crane Clan ** The Moshi of the Mantis Clan ** The Families of the Phoenix Clan ** The Tamori of the Dragon Clan ** The Togashi of the Dragon * Types of Fire Magic ** Fires of Destruction *** The Inferno Guard (Firestorm Legion) ** Fires of Creation *** The Asahina Fetishists *** The Asahina Fire Sculptors *** The Agasha/Tamori Ikakeya * Fires of Change ** The Togashi Transcendent Brotherhood ** The College of Clarity * Notable Uses of Destructive Fire Spells * Notable Uses of Creative Fire Spells * Notable Uses of Change Fire Spells * Spirits of Flame: The Nature of the Fire Kami ** The Spirit of Fire: Taryu-Jiai Dueling ** Communing with Fire Kami ** Fire Kami and Other Spirits * Fire and Elemental Imbalances Chapter Three: The Fires of Peace (Page 69) * Fiction with Asako Marumi and her sensei Otomo Kotarou * The Courtly Philosophy of Fire * Practitioners of the Way of Fire ** The Asako Scholars ** The Ikoma Historians ** The Order of Eisai ** The Otomo: the Imperial Matchmakers * The Shosuro-Ikoma-Otomo Alliance * The Courts of Fire ** Morning Glory Castle: The Shrine of Bishamon's Gift ** Kyuden Ikoma: The Cave of Thunder ** Shiro sano Kakita: The Kakita Academy * Libraries of the Empire ** The Asako Libraries ** The Izaku Library ** The Otomo Library ** The Ikoma Library ** The Shosuro-Ikoma Library ** The Kuni Library Chapter Four: The Fires Within (Page 91) * Fiction with a monk and his master pondering about the Fire Element * Monastic Orders of Fire ** The Temples of the Thousand Fortunes ** Order of Rebirth ** Tengoku's Fist ** The Temple of Heavenly Wisdom * The Kiho of Fire * The Keeper of Fire ** The Book of Fire Chapter Five: The World of Fire (Page 103) * Fiction with Asako Aeshi playing a strange game with a Saru in human form * The Natural World of Fire ** Volcanoes ** Drought ** Wildfires * The Crafts of Fire: Swordsmithing * Prominent Swordsmithing Families ** The Kaiu Master Smiths ** The Ashidaka ** The Agasha and Tamori ** The Tsi family / Oriole Clan * The Crafts of Fire: Charcoal * The Crafts of Fire: Glass * The Fires of Inspiration: Poetry ** Tanka (Short Poems) ** Renga (Linked Verses) ** Jo-ha-kyu ** Shikimoku (Renga Contests) ** Haiku ** Unicorn Travel Poetry ** Iki ** Jisei (Death Poetry) * Creatures and Otherworldly Beings of Fire ** Fortunes and Celestial Beings Associated with Fire *** Amaterasu *** The Jade Dragon *** Hofukushu, Fortune of Vengeance *** Fukurokujin, Fortune of Wisdom and Mercy *** Osano-Wo, Fortune of Fire and Thunder *** Tenjin, Fortune of Writing, Stories, and Secrets *** Tsukune, Fortune of Rebirth *** Uzume, Fortune of Dancing *** The Dragon of Fire *** Ryu of Fire ** Supernatural Beings Associated with Fire *** Bakeneko *** Basan *** Taki-bi no Oni *** Moetechi no Oni *** Furaribi *** Fushicho (Phoenix) *** Hannya *** Kitsune Spirits *** Wanyudo ** Mundane Creatures of Fire *** Fox *** Night Heron *** Rooster ** Fire Awakened: Nemuranai of Fire *** The Blade of Secrets *** The Blade of Truths *** The Bloodswords *** The Celestial Swords *** Daidoji Uji's Jade Aiguchi *** Dragon's Claw Katana *** The Emperor's Underhand *** Extinguishing Lanterns *** Five Swords of Legend *** Hojatsu's Blade *** The Katana of Fire *** Mantles of Fire *** Shameswords *** Wyrmbone Katana *** Yumi of Fire Chapter Six: The Hundred Stances Dojo (Page 137) * Fiction with Mirumoto Saiko being defeated by Matsu Hirotaro * The Origins of the Hundred Stances Dojo ** The First Founding of the Dojo ** Rediscovery, and the War for the Dojo ** The Seppun Administration ** Customs of the Dojo: The Challenges * Physical Description ** The North Wing ** The East Wing ** The South Wing ** The West Wing ** The Courtyard ** The Watchtower ** The Four Gates ** The Plains ** Osano-Wo's Rock ** Roaring Thunder Village * Students of the Hundred Stances Dojo ** Hiruma Eriko, the Veteran ** Kakita Shotsune, the Challenger ** Mirumoto Saiko, the Failure ** Matsu Hirotaro, the Champion ** Tsuruchi Kinshiro, the Iconoclast ** Shiba Sainiko, the Scholar ** Bayushi Setsu, the Cheat ** Daigotsu Makiko, the Killer ** Moto Kurenai, the Pupil ** Suzume Hikaru, the Prodigy ** Seppun Osokawa, the Seppun Administrator ** Ryotaru, the Bastard * A Mini Campaign: The Herald of Thunder ** Act One: The Herald Arrives ** Act Two: The Storm Gathers ** Act Three: The Thunder Strikes : Hitotsu, Herald of Thunder * Story Hooks Appendix: New Mechanics (Page 177) * Chapter One: Fires of War ** Alternate Paths and schools *** The Crab Knife-Fighters *** Hojatsu's Legacy *** Mantis Whirlwind Fighters *** The Shosuro Assassins *** The Ujina Skirmishers ** Hitsu-do ** New Kata: The 1,000 Years of Steel * Chapter Two: Fires of Magic ** Alternate Paths and schools *** The Asahina Fire Sculptors *** The Transcendent Brotherhood *** The College of Clarity *** Agasha Alchemists *** The Inferno Guard ** GM's Option: Counterspelling ** Taryu-Jiai Dueling ** New Fire Spells * Chapter Three: Fires of Peace ** Alternate Paths and schools *** The Ikoma Historians *** The Asako Scholars * Chapter Four: Stone Within *** The Order of Rebirth *** Tengoku's Fist *** The Temple of Heavenly Wisdom ** New Fire Kiho ** New Tattoo: The Volcano tattoo * Chapter Five: The World of Fire ** New Supernatural Creatures *** Basan *** Furibiri ** New Shadowlands Creatures *** Elemental Terrors of Fire (Taki-bi no Oni) *** Lesser Terror of Fire (Moetechi no Oni) *** Wanyudo ** New Mundane Animals *** Night Heron *** Rooster Index (Page 196) Book of Fire